coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9087 (27th January 2017)
Plot Leanne tears a strip off Nick for his lack of sensitivity towards Liz. It’s Tracy’s 40th birthday, Daniel gives her a wine appreciation course whilst Adam has clearly forgotten. Peter can't make her birthday lunch at the bistro as he has to work. He tells Ken that he's not happy with his DNR decision. As Nick and Leanne continue to row, they’re interrupted by the arrival of Toyah who takes Leanne's side. Nick storms out. Steve fusses over Michelle, telling her she's not ready to return to work yet. Under pressure, Leanne admits to Toyah that the baby she’s carrying isn’t Nick’s but is actually Steve’s, leaving Toyah stunned. Roy shows Brian accommodation adverts he's found in the paper. Handing Adam the keys to the factory and a fake password for Johnny’s computer, Alya assures him the place will be empty at lunchtime. Toyah tells Leanne she will cut Nick some slack. Tracy invites Luke to the birthday lunch. Brian sleeps rather than following up the adverts. Nick's perturbed to spot Leanne chatting to Steve outside the café. After being questioned, Roy tells Ken that he could never make sense of Hayley's decision to take her life. Robert takes on Nancy Briers as a waitress at the bistro. Reaching a decision, Nick starts to search websites. Alya leads the girls to the Rovers to celebrate Izzy’s birthday. She spots Adam letting himself into the factory. Just Daniel and Luke make Tracy's birthday lunch. Luke is perturbed to recognise Nancy across the bar. Adam tries but fails to access Johnny’s computer. Aidan and Johnny enter the office, filming him, and he realises he's been set up. Daniel has to leave the lunch, annoying Tracy that her birthday is turning out to be a disaster. Nancy speaks to Luke who is an old flame of hers. Fiz unwittingly makes a crass comment suggesting Michelle could always try for another baby. Steve is furious and tears a strip off her. Luke is taken aback when Tracy tells him she spent her 30th birthday in prison for murder. Toyah is shocked to see Nick’s laptop and that he is planning to move himself, Leanne and Simon to Edinburgh. He tells her it’s happening whether Leanne likes it or not. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tracy Barlow -Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley Guest cast *Nancy Briers - Alice Barlow Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah is stunned when she discovers Leanne is having Steve's baby; Adam tries to access Johnny's computer; Tracy's 40th birthday turns out to be a disaster; and Beth incurs Michelle's wrath. (Note: the transmitted episode had Fiz Stape upsetting Michelle and not Beth) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,920,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes